Balzacs Vermächtnis
by Thiveril
Summary: Balzacs Vermächtnis oder wie lege ich Legolas elegant flach ... Fragen über Fragen, welche in dem Notizbuch eines FFSchreiberlings gnadenlos ehrlich beantwortet werden.


**_Balzacs Vermächtnis oder wie lege ich Legolas elegant flach_**

A/N: Auszüge aus dem Notizbuch eines Fanfictionschreiberlings. Gnadenlos ehrlich werden sämtliche Tricks und Kniffe des Schreibens einer FF aufgedeckt, analysiert und als die ungeschminkte, reine Wahrheit identifiziert. Achtung! Ich bestehe darauf, dass der Hauptcharakter dieser Geschichte lediglich auf einer Erfindung beruht und nicht mit meiner Person identisch ist hüstel

1. Juni 2005, 15:04 Uhr

Hallo Notizbuch,

Ich halte es persönlich für notwendig, dass ich mich erst einmal vorstelle. Immerhin sollen wir die nächste Zeit zusammenarbeiten, und diese Zusammenarbeit sollte doch produktiv sein, nicht wahr?

Also, mein Name ist Bea … eigentlich Beatrice, aber ich bin der Meinung, dass meine Eltern mich mit diesem Namen irgendwie strafen wollten. Naja, das ist aber nicht wichtig für dich, liebes Notizbuch, für dich ist lediglich wichtig, wie ich dich zu verwenden gedenke. Da hab ich auch schon einige Ideen, denn deine noch jungfräulich weißen Seiten (na ja, fast, ich hab ja schon angefangen zu schreiben, aber jungfräulich weiß ist so schön symbolisch) sollen einem ganz bestimmten Zweck dienen. Weißt du, es nervt mich tierisch, dass ich die ganzen Ideen für meine FFs und Kurzgeschichten grundsätzlich dann bekomme, wenn ich gerade kein Word-Dokument zur Verfügung habe – im Unterricht, beim Sport, auf dem Nachhauseweg, nach einem Gläschen Kölsch, wie auch immer … und sobald ich mich an den PC gesetzt habe, ist schon wieder alles vergessen und ich kann mich partout nicht erinnern! Manchmal hapert es auch am Ausdruck oder ich hab einfach keinen Bock etc. pp. Ich brauche jetzt jedenfalls dringend mal ein Auffangbecken. Mal ganz davon abgesehen wäre es nicht schlecht, meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Also, was will ich? Bisher habe ich meine gesamten Fantasien nur in Form von Slashgeschichten runtergeschrieben, dann hatte ich eine geniale Idee, wollte sie niederschreiben und PLOPP … hat sie bereits jemand anderes niedergeschrieben und ich schaue in die Röhre.

Mal sehen. Auf jeden Fall will ich von den Slashgeschichten weg und irgend etwas Bahnbrechendes schreiben, etwas, was noch nie da gewesen ist. Irgendwelche Wendungen, die WIRKLICH noch keiner hatte.

Du siehst, Notizbuch, wir haben noch viel vor.

2. Juni 2005, 15:42 Uhr (Hunger)

Abhandlung bzw. Ode an die vergessene Muse

Tja, es ist mal wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen es sich eigentlich nicht gelohnt hat, aufzustehen. Warum? Nein, nicht weil es eine dunkle, stürmische Nacht war, sondern weil man hat sich fest, aber auch wirklich fest vorgenommen hat, an diesem jenen Tage wirklich fleißig zu sein.

Wäre doch mal etwas. Es sind Ferien, ich habe Zeit en masse. Wäre toll.

Ja, wenn nur diese verfluchte Schreibblockade nicht wäre. Man setzt sich hin, man legt die Finger auf die Tasta, steht innerlich unter Hochspannung uuuuuuuund ... Hochspannung Ende. Der Kopf ist leer, alle kreativen Gedanken sind wie weggepustet, ja sogar die intelligenten und schönen Phrasen sind weg. Man kriegt noch nicht einmal einen ordentlichen Satz wie " ... und jene Gedanken, vom Winde verweht in des grausamen und kalten Herbstes Klaue ..." zustande. Toll, sehr toll. Doch wie kriege ich die Schreibblockade weg? Ja das ist hier die Frage, um es mal mit den Worten einer namenhaften, melancholischen wie auch von selbstmörderischem Drang erfüllten Figur aus der Welt des Theaters zu sagen.

Die Antwort ist simpel wie niederschmetternd: Gar nicht. Vor allem nicht mit Gewalt. Also fängt man an, der Schreibblockade keine Beachtung zu schenken. Man zählt die angekauten Bleistifte im Zimmer (24), isst einen Keks, isst eine Scheibe Gouda, schaltet den Fernseher ein, nur um dann einen dezenten Würgereiz beim Anblick von Barbara Salesch zu bekommen. Buäh, die Frau ist einfach widerlich. Aber über diesen Anfall von Ekel vergesse ich, dass sich dort vielleicht die Quelle der Inspiration befindet. Denn dort, dort ist es, das absolut Böse, welches die Welt zu vernichten droht. In dem kleinen, kranken Hirn des Schreibers (moi) braut sich ein gewaltiger Plan, eine unglaubliche Intrige zusammen, deren Anführer, deren abgrundtief böser Auslöser eine Figur namens Barberar Salosh ist, die Geißel des Guten, welche die Welt zu vergiften droht, die Bösewichtfigur und Handlangerfigur Saurons schlechthin. Boah, das ist klasse, das ist kreativ. Na gut, es ist nicht wirklich kreativ, aber ein Anfang, und daran kann man erfahrungsgemäß anknüpfen. Also eilt der Schreiber (moi) flugsartigen Schenkels an den PC, legt die Finger auf die Tasta, um diesen "genialen" Gedanken niederzuschreiben uuuund ...PLOPP. Wech isser. Also das ganze noch einmal von vorne ...

Wie zur Hölle bekommt man das weg?

16:10 Uhr

Keine zündende Idee.

16:11 Uhr

Immer noch keine zündende Idee.

16:13 Uhr

Ob irgendwo noch Kekse rumliegen?

16:20 Uhr

Sieht schlecht aus.

16:24 Uhr

HAR HAR HAR! Ich habe einen gefunden! Ich bin THA KING! (War in der Keksdose, wo sonst?)

16:25 Uhr

Hm, der Zucker weckt ungeahnte Kräfte mampf mampf Die Idee mit Barberar Salosh war wirklich hanebüchen blöde, and it's öde to be blöde.

Also, fassen wir noch mal kurz zusammen, was ich will:

Innovative Storyline

Aragorn King

Frodo Heldentod (Hobbits nerven)

Sam Heldentod etc. pp.

Boromir stirbt eh', da kann ich gar nichts machen, sonst ist das wieder so extrem

einen wunderschönen, intelligenten und tierisch mächtigen Hauptcharakter

am besten eine Elbe

und Legolas. Sie soll von Legolas gevögelt werden!

Mist. Wenn ich so weitermache, komme ich nie aus dem Slashsumpf heraus. Ich meine, worum geht es da? Prinzipiell geht es nur darum, wer wen wann und auf welche Weise um den Verstand poppt. Um diese Geschichten besser zu schreiben, hab ich mich sogar bei Thorsten eingehend erkundigt (und der muss es wissen, er sitzt in der Schule neben mir und ist stockschwul). Ich meine, natürlich kann man das in schöne Worte fassen, wie z. B. „Einheit des Körpers und der Seele" und „Liebe umgeht alle Hindernisse" etc., aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass man prinzipiell nur beschreibt, wie zwei männliche Charaktere, die noch nicht einmal mir gehören, sich finden und eine Runde einparken.

Also gut, ich will eine Mary Sue. Was hindert mich daran, eine wunderschöne Mary Sue zu schreiben, wie sie noch keiner gesehen hat?

Dafür gibt's keine Reviews.

Honoré de Balzac

Scheiße, genau dieser Typ labert die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf herum und redet mit mir. Willst du Schriftstellerin werden? Ja, antworte ich. Was bist du für eine Schriftstellerin, wenn du nur über dich selbst schreibst? Das ist fernab jedweder Kunst.

Gnaaaaah … Balzac soll die Klappe halten. Ich hab doch noch nie ein Werk von ihm gelesen, nur den Film gesehen (obwohl der Film recht cool war)… aber verdammt, ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, ich kann nicht so einfach eine Mary Sue schreiben.

Werde mich mit diesem Problem weiter auseinandersetzen, wenn ich mal ein bisschen Schokolade oder sonst was Süßes aufgetrieben habe.

5. Juni 2005, 19:34 Uhr

Hab gerade Master & Commander gesehen. Hübsche Kerle dort, viele knackige Hintern. Hmmm … erwäge M&Commander FF

7. Juni 2005, 20:54 Uhr

Mir ist langweilig. Meine Freunde sind verreist und ich wollte eigentlich eine bahnbrechende HdR-Fanfiction schreiben. Aber ich kann nicht. Honoré de Balzac hört einfach nicht auf, zu reden. Kann keine Mary Sue schreiben. Langweilig … habe beschlossen, den morgigen Tag aus Frust und Langeweile damit zu verbringen, die gesamte Palette DVDs, die wir hier so auf Lager haben, durchzusehen.

9. Juni 2005, 00:45 Uhr

YEEHAAAAAA! Omg, ich habe ganz vergessen, wie verflucht inspirierend so eine Filmsession sein kann. Harhar, habe zwar Quadrataugen und drei Hektoliter Kaffee intus, aber ich werde diese verrückten Ideen niederschreiben und daraus eine einzigartige Fanfiction machen, und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue!

Meine Protagonistin heißt nicht Bea, nein nein nein, meine Protagonistin heißt … hm … Danielle, aber in Mittelerde heißt sie ja sowieso anders, da nehmen wir dann einfach mal den Namensgenerator. Wie auch immer, sie ist auf jeden Fall blond … aber nicht so aschblond wie ich, nö. Die hat richtig lange, weißblonde Haare, leicht wellig (so was hätte ich ja mal gern, meine Schnittlauchlocken kann sich ja kein Mensch ansehen). Sie hat natürlich einige Selbstverteidigungskurse absolviert und kann im Gegensatz zu mir auch mit dem chinesischen Schwert umgehen. Außerdem ist sie ziemlich lebhaft (und da ist der große Unterschied zu mir, denn ich bin eine Schlaftablette, wenn ich nicht gerade drei Hektoliter Kaffee gesoffen habe. HARHAR, habe Balzac genatzt!). Ich bin nur mit der Augenfarbe noch mit mir am Hadern, denn die „sternenklaren Saphire" hat bereits Legolas, der „Silberstreif am Horizont" ist bereits durch Arwen und Elrond belegt. Die „kristallgrünen Smaragde" werden durch Aragorn ganz gut in Anspruch genommen, aber ich glaube, ich gehe einfach mal darüber hinweg, obwohl die „Glut der Erde" (braune Augen) auch etwas für sich hätte.

Wie heißt sie eigentlich in Mittelerde? Hm … mal Namensgenerator anwerfen …

00:59 Uhr

Lessien! Muhahaha, sie heißt Lessien! (klingt ein bisschen wie Kaninchenpupsfanatiker Lassy … hm … na ja, egal)

Naja, damit hätten wir schon einmal den Hauptcharakter, eine Reallife-Person. Und sie wird eine Studentin, oh ja. Bin immerhin schon in der Oberstufe, muss anspruchsvolle Geschichten schreiben und meinem Deutsch-LK gerecht werden. Wenn ich erstmal diese Fanfiction niedergeschrieben habe, ist der Pulitzerpreis nicht weit. YAY ME!

Wie beginnen wir denn mal am besten? Wahrscheinlich wäre ein schöner Amélie-Stil keine verkehrte Idee. Au ja, Amélie ist toll, und wenn ich in diesem Stil beginne, kann mir niemand mehr vorwerfen, ich wäre kommerzgeil.

Also … an einem sonnigen Tag …. och nö … in einer winddurchtosten Steppe … BEA, du fängst mit Reallife meets ME an, also lass das. In einem langweiligen Wohnzimmer … in einer dunklen und stürmischen Nacht (Schenkelklopfer!).

Ah, warum eigentlich nicht die dunkle, stürmische Nacht? Ganz einfach, ich will doch zumindest halbwegs Anspruch erfüllen, da kann ich die dunkle, stürmische Nacht nicht nehmen. Diese Beschreibung ist einfach zu klischeehaft, da versucht ein Autor verzweifelt, eine unheimliche Atmosphäre zu schaffen und rutscht in die unfreiwillige Komik ab. Nein, so was will ich nicht … obwohl …

Mein Anfang:

Es war eine dunkle, stürmische Nacht.

Nun, zumindest war es gestern sehr dunkel und ein bisschen windig gewesen, der heutige Tag jedoch war sehr schön. Die trüben Wolken wurden von sanften Sonnenstrahlen durchbrochen. In diesem Moment, in diesem wunderschönen Moment des Morgens, als die helle Sonne die Dächer in flüssiges Gold tauchte, ließ der Bäcker Meier gerade ein Paket Brötchen fallen.

Exakt zur selben Zeit wurde eine Schülerin der 7. Klasse mit dem ulkigen Namen Mathilda der Tatsache gewahr, dass sie bis in die Morgenstunden gelesen hatte und den neuesten Band Harry Potter immer noch nicht durch hatte. Just in diesem Moment turtelten zwei Tauben auf dem Dach des verlassenen Schulgebäudes, während eine dritte Taube in der gemeinen Intention heranhüpfte, einer Turteltaube die Schwanzfedern auszurupfen. Dieselbe Sekunde nutzte ein über Nacht aus dem Käfig ausgebüxter Hamster mit dem Namen Arnold, um aus purer Bosheit und nicht zuletzt aus Rache für die Algenkultur in seinem Wassernapf einmal kräftig in die Hausschuhe seines Herrchens zu köddeln …

Damit hätten wir den Amélie-Stil abgehandelt. Danielle wird dann ausnahmsweise mal nicht durch einen Blitz nach Mittelerde gebracht, nein, wir machen das auf die „Edgar Wallace"-Weise. Sie fühlt sich nämlich schon seit ein paar Tagen verfolgt und man beleuchtet den Tag lang die Figur, wie sie ihren Alltag erledigt blablubb, nicht viel Zeit damit verlieren. Aber am Abend bzw. in der Nacht muss sie dringend was erledigen (muss mir noch ausdenken, was) und obwohl sie sich verfolgt fühlt, zieht sie sich coole Klamotten an, nimmt vorsichtshalber ihr chinesisches Schwert Marke Rasierklinge mit (Scheiß auf die Waffengesetze, zur Not versetz ich den Handlungsort in die Staaten oder nach Frankreich. Vielleicht mache ich mir auch gar nicht erst die Mühe der Recherche und das Ganze fällt nur „künstlerische Freiheit"). Sie geht also durch die Nacht und Nebel (Nebel künstlerische Freiheit, wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn wir die Wetterverhältnisse auch noch recherchieren würden?) und verspürt immer mehr Angst, und es kommt heraus, dass ein Vampir sie verfolgt. Die Vampire lullen sie mit ihrem Singsang á la „Tanz der Vampire" ein (Füüüüüüüühl die Naaaaaaaaaacht … und lass sie nie vorüber gehen).

Die Vampire wollen Danielle wegen … wegen was denn eigentlich? Jungfräulichkeit wäre ein bisschen weit hergeholt, immerhin ist sie sehr hübsch und intelligent, nebenbei auch noch gut gebaut und trainiert, freundlich, lebhaft, weise … hm … vermutlich fühlen sich die Kerle von ihrer Schönheit eingeschüchtert, deswegen ist sie noch Jungfrau. Muharhar, schon wieder ein Problem weniger. Naja, die wollen mit der jungfräulichen Danielle ein böses Ritual durchführen und sie am Ende beißen (sie nennen es „den Kuss schenken"). So weit, so gut. Merke, lass im Hintergrund immer hübsch „Tanz der Vampire" laufen.

Was ich rette geht zugrund'

Was ich sähe muss verderben

nur mein Gift macht dich gesund

um zu leben musst du sterben.

Schweb' mit mir in den Abgrund der Nacht

und verlier dich in mir

Wir werden bis zum Ende jeder Ewigkeit gehen

Ich hüll' dich ein in meinen Schatten …

Unbedingt abwandeln und als eigenen Kram verkaufen. Merkt kein Schwein, dass das aus dem Musical geklaut ist.

Ritual geht natürlich schief, Danielle wird mitsamt den Vampiren nach Mittelerde verfrachtet, wo sie dann von Aragorn, Legolas (schmacht!) und Gimli gerettet wird.

Aaaaaaber das ist erst der Anfang.

Aus irgendwelchen, vollkommen durchgeknallten Gründen, die ich mir noch ausdenken muss, denkt sich Q, der allmächtige Bengel aus den Star Trek Serien, dass er mal vorbeischauen könnte (und da soll noch mal einer sagen, die Trekker wären zu nichts nütze … hey, ich mag die Trekker, sie sind fanatisch, aber irgendwie niedlich).

Bei der Schlacht von Helm's Klamm erscheint dann durch das Eingreifen der vergnügungssüchtigen, omnipotenten Entität namens Q (per Fingerschnippen) Maximus, der Gladiator, welcher eigentlich den tuntigsten Kaiser aller Zeiten ins Nirwana schicken wollte und nun tierisch angepisst ist, dass man ihm seine Rache auf diese Weise verwehrt. Er lässt dann seine Wut an der scheißgroßen Armee von Orks aus (womit ich auch schon mal ganz elegant Haldir gerettet hätte). Danielle, nunmehr Lessien, wird von Legolas in dieser Schlacht gerettet und man kommt sich näher. Damit man mir aber keine Mary Sue vorwerfen kann, geh ich noch einen Schritt weiter (ich brauche mehr Story).

Éowyn verliebt sich indes in den eiligst von Q herbeiteleportierten Jack Sparrow, welcher zunächst absolutely not amused ist, plötzlich 1. eine Schildmaid an den Haxen zu haben und 2. sein Schiff schon wieder los zu sein.

Während Gimli seine zotigen Witze ziehen darf, spielt er zugleich Kuppler für Lessien und Legolas, denn der Elbenprinz ist fälschlicherweise eifersüchtig, weil Lessien drei Worte zuviel mit dem Gladiator gewechselt hat. Naja, die beiden knutschen auf jeden Fall, als sie wieder zurück in Edoras sind. Damit der Vorwurf der Mary Sue aber gar nicht erst Fuß fassen kann, muss ich gleich weiter in der Handlung. Gepoppt wird woanders, aber nicht in Edoras.

Was mach ich eigentlich derweilen mit Éowyn und Jack Sparrow?

Während der kopflose Reiter aus Sleepy Hollow Rohan terrorisiert (und nebenbei Théoden um einen Kopf kürzer macht, den alten Sack mag eh' niemand) machen sich Haldir & Konsorten auf, um der untoten Kreatur das Handwerk zu legen. Aragorn, Èowyn, Jack Sparrow, der Gladiator, Legolas, Lessien und Gimli reisen derweil Richtung Meer bzw. Riesenfluss (irgendwo muss doch so ein Gewässer sein, wo die rüberfahren? Ich meine, wie sonst kommen die Piraten nach Gondor? Hmpf, muss wohl doch mal nachschlagen). Natürlich geht man ans Wasser, weil Sparrow so elendig genervt hat (vermisst sein Schiffchen).

Gandalf darf übrigens den Schattenfell-Weg nehmen und Pippin auch mitnehmen, während Merry bei Èomer und Haldir bleibt (und somit hätte ich mich auf elegante Art und Weise um die Hobbits gedrückt).

Als man dann ans Wasser kommt und mithilfe der untoten Armee (nein, nicht den Vampiren, welche die Gruppe verfolgen, zu denen komm' ich später) das eine oder andere Schiffchen gekapert hat, teilt sich der Nebel … und heraus kommt die Surprise! Nein, das ist jetzt kein blödes Wortspiel mit den Anglizismen, ich meine DIE Surprise unter dem Kommando von Kapitän Jack Aubrey, welcher natürlich nicht ganz grün mit Sparrow ist und nebenbei auch noch Will Turner und Elisabeth Swann an Bord hat. Wo wir gerade bei Elisabeth Swann sind … ich kann die Schlampe nicht leiden. Die wird erstmal umgebracht durch … hm … die Vampire, welche unsere Gruppe immer noch verfolgen! Lessien freundet sich auf der Seefahrt nicht nur mit Monsieur Knackarsch persönlich an (gemeint ist der 1. Offizier Thomas Pullings. Die Narbe ist so was von sexy, roar), sondern auch mit Peter Calamy (sweeeeeet) und Will Blakeney (alter Kuppler … ob ich seinen Arm rette?). Sie bleibt aber weiterhin Legolas treu, was sie beweist, indem sie auf der Seefahrt kurzerhand mit ihm vögelt.

Auf den Pelennor-Feldern ist die Hölle los! Sauron selbst ist angetreten, denn irgendwie hat er Frodo den Ring abgeluchst (Shit happens) und nun kommt der ultimative Fight. Wir steuern aufs Finale zu, und natürlich kann Q seine Finger nicht still halten und teleportiert seine Lieblingssternenflottencaptains sowie ein paar andere Bekannte mitten auf das Schlachtfeld. Während Captain Kathryn Janeway von Commander Chakotay unter Einsatz seines Lebens in letzter Sekunde gerettet wird, gesteht sie sich endlich ihre Gefühle für ihren ersten Offizier ein. Der Gladiator metzelt unter den wachen Augen von Uhura Orks auf elegante Art und Weise ab, Picard versucht zu verhandeln, Spock wölbt die Augenbraue und bedenkt die Situation mit dem knappen Kommentar „Faszinierend", Jack Sparrow mischt den Orks Klosterkraut ins Müsli, Will Turner sieht den Sinn des Lebens und dass er nicht bei Elisabeth Swann lag, Aragorn tritt Sauron höchstpersönlich in den schwarzen Arsch, Gimli verspachtelt Olifanten zum Frühstück, Calamy wird beim Rapierfechten nicht sterben (hatte Unterricht von Lessien), Haldir & Konsorten stoßen nach Tilgung des Enthaupteten Reiters von diesem Planeten hinzu und nehmen an der finalen Schlacht teil, Pille McCoy kniet an dem obligatorischen Crewman mit Sprechrolle, welcher getötet wird um zu zeigen, dass die Situation wirklich ernst ist, und teilt Kirk dessen Gesundheitszustand mit einem entsetzten „Er ist tot, Jim" mit.

Zugleich textet Ally McBeal mit Ausführungen über ihren zu kurzen Rock die Orks zu Tode, die GZSZ-Darsteller erschlagen den Feind mithilfe ihrer schlechten Schauspielkunst den Feind, Fliegender Schnee tanzt mit Schwert und Herbstblättern und macht den Tod zur Kunst, ein wiederauferstandener Zombie-Boromir wird von einer genervten Lorelai Gilmore enthauptet, Èowyn macht drei Ringgeister platt, Q wird kastriert, Heath „der Ritter aus Leidenschaft" Ledger macht die Ringgeister platt, die Éowyn übrig gelassen hat und insgesamt läuft alles sehr gut, man hat nicht allzu viele Verluste (Oli P. ist nicht wirklich ein Verlust, dessen Kopf darf ruhig über's Schlachtfeld kullern).

Jetzt kommt das tragische Element: Legolas stirbt den Heldentod, als er einen tödlichen Schlag abfängt, der eigentlich für Lessien bestimmt war. Ja. Ich töte Legolas. ICH. TÖTE. LEGOLAS! JAAAAAAAA. Das hat noch niemand zuvor gewagt, doch ich werde es wagen, obgleich Lessien noch nicht schwanger ist.

Natürlich muss Lessien getröstet werden und für das erlittene Leid wird sie entschädigt. Sie darf sich nämlich aussuchen, ob sie bei Haldir in Mittelerde bleibt (allerdings herrscht in ME nach Saurons Verschwinden Frieden und Langeweile), oder bei Calamy bzw. Pullings (ab ins 19. Jahrhundert, Yay me), oder doch lieber in die Zukunft (lecker Obi-Wan ist zwischenzeitlich auch eingetroffen, hab ich ganz vergessen), oder in die andere Zukunft (Tom Paris war schon immer lecker), ab ins Piratentum (Orlando… hüstel Ich meine natürlich Will Turner braucht dringend ein Mädchen, Jack Sparrow lacht übrigens gerade dreckig im Hintergrund), oder doch lieber in die Antike (der Gladiator wird dann nicht sterben, dafür sorgt Lessien), wobei zu guter letzt auch das Mittelalter zur Verfügung stände (der Ritter aus Leidenschaft ist bereit, auf Jocelyn zu verzichten. Er weiß auch nicht, was er an der Bitch findet und hat die Drehbuchautoren in Verdacht, da was gedreht zu haben).

10. Juni, 18.09 Uhr

Oh. Mein. Gott. Was ist denn das für ein Geschreibsel da oben? War ich high oder was? seufz Ich glaube, ich bleibe Balzac doch lieber treu. Heute noch schreibe ich eine Ode an die Eiscreme (wie in „My girl") und gehe mir „Das Chagrinleder" besorgen.


End file.
